Puasanya Kakashi
by Yusei D. AL
Summary: Kakashi puasa? Mungkin terdengar biasa bagi kebanyakan orang. Tetapi apakah dia tahan berpuasa 1 hari penuh untuk tidak membaca Icha-Icha Paradise? Warning: Canon,humor asem, gaje.


**Disclaimer:**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, abal, OOC pasti! Dan kemudaratan-kemudaratan lainnya. Sangat tidak dianjurkan untuk anak di bawah umur 1 bulan.**

**Don't like, don't read…**

Pagi itu sangatlah indah. Meskipun udaranya dingin dan mentari belum menampakkan sinarnya, tetapi burung-burung masih semangat untuk berkicau. Para warga Konohagakure berlalu lalang di jalan. Menjalani aktifitas seperti biasa. Yah, meskipun sedang puasa, tidak boleh menjadi alasan untuk malas-malasan di rumah kan?

"Akh! Kakashi-sensei itu! Selalu saja terlambat! Dia tidak pernah berubah!" geram seorang pria berambut nyentrik model setengah durian. Diacak-acak rambut bahkan mukanya hingga tak berbentuk lagi saking kesalnya. *?*

Teman di sebelah kanannya hanya mendecih pelan. Sedangkan teman sebelah kiri mencoba menenangkan. "Sabar Naruto. Kau kan lagi puasa. Nanti batal loh~."

Seketika pria yang dipanggil Naruto tadi terdiam.

Hening.

BLAM!

Tiba-tiba muncul sekumpulan asap putih yang membuat ketiga orang disana langsung batuk tak tertahankan. Di tengah-tengah asap tersebut muncul sesosok makhluk bermasker hitam lekat yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dan sosok itu sudah tak asing lagi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" kata gadis berambut pink mencuat-Sakura agak kasar.

"Ohayoo minna. Maaf, aku terlambat. Soalnya tadi ak-"

"Tersesat di jalan yang bernama jalan kehidupan," potong ketiga orang yang terbatuk-batuk tadi. Seakan hafal kelanjutan kalimat Kakashi.

"Haha," tawa Kakashi garing. "Baiklah. Jadi, kenapa kita disini?"

BRAK!

Naruto CS seketika terjatuh mendengar kalimat tersebut.

"Jadi hanya itu respon guru setelah kami menunggu 5 jam disini!"

"Sabar Sasuke. Kau terlihat OOC loh. Nanti puasamu bisa batal, hayoo~," goda Naruto dengan tatapan benar-benar menggoda. Sasuke terpaksa menepuk-nepuk dadanya, mencoba lebih tenang.

Tetapi satu hal yang baru mereka sadari. Pandangan Kakashi dari tadi terus fokus kepada sebuah buku. Buku yang mereka ketahui sebagai. Buku porno!

"Astagfirullah~ Kakashi-sensei! Ingat bulan puasa! Kenapa masih saja membaca buku ~piiip~," teriak Sakura dengan gaya yang dibuat selebay mungkin.

"Eh?"

"Iya, Sakura benar! Kata kakakku yang bernama Itachi Uchiha, bulan puasa nggak boleh loh nonton atau baca buku kayak 'gituan'. Nanti ibadah puasanya batal," sambung Sasuke dengan puppy eyes yang dibuat semanis mungkin agar nampak polos. Kakashi sweatdrop, tak menyangka murid paling jeniusnya bisa seOOC itu.

"Aku masih mending. Daripada kau Sasuke, bulan puasa niatnya pengen ngebunuh aja."

Sasuke terhenyak. Dia terdiam sambil mengelus-elus dagu bak jalan tolnya. Sembari berkata, "oh iya ya."

"Tapi Kakashi-sensei tetap nggak boleh baca buku kayak gituan!" kata Sakura sembari berjalan mendekat ke arah sang guru. Kemudian mengambil buku yang sejak tadi dijadikan buku permasalahan. Kakashi hanya bisa pasrah.

"Mulai hari ini, sampai lebaran nanti. Buku bejat ini akan kami sita," kata Naruto tersenyum penuh arti. Namun lebih tepat disebut seringaian.

"Ta-tapi.. tapi-tapi…"

WUSH!

Naruto CS pun menghilang tanpa memperdulikan Kakashi yang sudah mengeluarkan cairan bening nan hangat di sekitar pelupuk matanya. Sungguh ironis. Hiks…

Kakashi berjalan di tengah ramainya desa Konoha. Pandangannya kosong. Dan hanya satu hal yang sedari tadi dia pikirkan. Apakah aku tahan untuk tidak membaca Icha-Icha Paradise satu hari saja? Yah, sungguh pemikiran yang begitu menyayat hati. Karena tiap detik, tiap menit, tiap jam, tiap hari, tiap bulan, tiap tahun, tiap abad *kelamaan yah?*, Icha-Icha Paradise telah memberikan warna tersendiri bagi kehidupan Kakashi yang dulunya begitu suram.

Tapi akhirnya dia mengambil sebuah keputusan bijak.

"Liat saja! Aku pasti bisa tahan tidak membaca Icha-Icha Paradise sampai lebaran nanti!" batin Kakashi menggebu-gebu, terbakar oleh semangat masa muda.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, pagi yang indah kembali menyongsong. Sepasang insan yang tengah di mabuk janda eh ternyata mereka tidak mabuk sedang jalan-jalan menyusuri tiap bagian taman. Sakura, salah satu insan tersebut menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Kemudian menghembuskannya lewat belakang.<p>

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, salah satu insan yang berusaha mempertahankan image coolnya dari kentut Sakura Haruno.

"Kasian Kakashi-sensei, kemarin malam beliau begitu murung. Seperti kehilangan semangat hidup," kata Sakura memulai pembicaraan. "Aku juga tidak melihat beliau hari ini."

"Hn. Biarlah, itu demi kebaikan beliau juga," ujar Sasuke acuh. Pria model bokong ayam itu memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku celananya. Tetapi perkiraan Sasuke meleset karena tangan yang dia masukkan ternyata bukanlah tangannya.

"Ck. Mendokusei."

"Eh? Shikamaru, kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura kaget.

"Entahlah. Hanya saja, tanganku…."

Shikamaru menatap nasib kedua tangannya, membuat Sasuke dan Sakura juga mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Namun naas, tak ada respon.

"Kulihat Kakashi-sensei sangat murung kemarin. Aku rasa itu bukan karena _effect_ puasa. Hm," kata Shikamaru sok berpikir. Mencari akar dari permasalahan tersebut.

"Hn. Semurung apa?"

"Sangat murung. Seperti manusia kehilangan semangat hidup. Bila dilihat, tidak menutup kemungkinan beliau akan…. Bunuh diri."

"BUNUH DIRI!" teriak Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan. Perasaan bersalah kini menyelimuti.

Sakura mengulum sebuah senyum pahit. "Kurasa itu tidak mungkin, Kakashi-sensei kan orang yang kuat!"

"Tapi bisa saja kan hal itu terjadi. Kau ingat ada kejadian artis Korea bunuh diri cuma karena stress?" timpal Sasuke mencoba memanaskan suasana yang sedari tadi cair.

Sakura berpikir untuk kedua kalinya. "Kau benar Sasuke. Ayo kita cek keadaan Kakashi-sensei di apartementnya!" serunya mantap seraya berjalan santai. Diikuti Sasuke, dan Shikamaru tentunya.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar begitu keras. Kemudian lenyap setelah sang empunya suara berhenti di depan kursi dan duduk disana. Nampak seorang remaja sedang membaca sebuah buku berwarna merah ke_-orange_-an dengan foto tuyul telanjang sebagai covernya.

"Kak Naruto sedang membaca apa?"

"He? K-Konohamaru. Tidak, tidak ada," teriak Naruto keringat dingin seraya menyembunyikan buku yang ia baca di balik punggungnya. Sambil memasang wajah yang dibuat tidak berdosa.

Namun tak disangka-sangka penglihatan Konohamaru begitu tajam.

"Hm.. Ya aku tau! Itu kan buku Icha-Icha Paradise. Buku porno yang sudah melegenda itu! Nyahahah!" teriak Konohamaru cukup keras, membuat Naruto gelagapan gugup. "Akan kuberitahu dengan kaa-san Naruto!"

Hening sejenak. Sepatah dua patah kata itu mengingatkannya pada sosok kaa-san. Meskipun tak pernah melihat secara langsung, tetapi Naruto akan terus mencintai kaa-sannya sampai ajal menjemput. "Author lebay deh, nanti aku juga bakalan ketemu sama kaa-san. Di Naruto Shippuden~" batin pria berkumis kucing itu entah pada siapa.

"Err.. Konohamaru. Kau ingat? Kaa-san ku sudah lama meninggal."

Mulut Konohamaru segera membentuk huruf o dan berkata, "oh iya ya."

"Tapi kenapa kak Naruto membaca buku porno itu? Entar dosa loh…"

Naruto menghela nafas. Memijat-mijat kepalanya. Bersiap untuk menjelaskan sesuatu."Begini loh…"

_**Beberapa menit kemudian setelah berbacot-bacot ria..**_

"Oh, begitu toh."

Naruto menyeka pelan air liur yang mengalir di sela-sela bibirnya. "Iyap! Aku dipaksa menyimpan buku porno ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi. Karena tidak tahan, kubaca saja," katanya sambil nyengir. "Mau baca bersamaku?" lanjutnya dengan tampang setan.

"Mau!" teriak Konohamaru semangat. Oh tidak! Anak sepolos Konohamaru akhirnya tergoda dengan bujukan setan terkutkuk macam Naruto. Semoga kalian cepat sadar.

Sementara itu dilain pihak namun di waktu yang hampir sama. Sakura CS sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartement milik guru mereka. Ditengah perjalanan mereka bertemu dengan Naruto dan Konohamaru yang sudah memasang tampang mesum.

"Hn?"

* * *

><p><em>Tok tok tok..<em>

Suara ketokan pintu membuyarkan lamunan seorang lelaki. Wajahnya begitu sayu. Lesu. Nampak begitu menyedihkan. Dengan segenap tenaga, ia pasang kembali masker hitamnya. Berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang diketok tadi. Setelah sampai, perlahan dibukanya.

_Cklek.._

Terlihatnya 3 orang pria, 1 orang gadis, dan 1 orang anak kecil tengah menatapnya kaget.

"Kakashi-sensei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Jelas khawatir, melihat penampilan gurunya yang urak-urakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," balas Kakashi pelan.

"Tapi-"

_Tit tit tit tit tit.._

Suara alarm berbunyi dari dalam ruangan. Membuat kebisingan yang cukup mengganggu. Namun tiba-tiba ekspresi Kakashi berubah total, dari murung menjadi sangat ceria.

"AKHIRNYA BERHASIL! SATU HARI PENUH TAK MEMBACA ICHA-ICHA PARADISE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" teriak Kakashi sangat keras sambil guling-guling ala Victorique. Yang melihat hanya bisa sweatdrop. Beginikah sebenarnya watak dari seorang yang bergelar _the copy ninja_? Sungguh tak disangka.

"Err.. Kakashi-sensei. Kami mau mengembalikan buku ini," kata Naruto memberikan sebuah buku. Buku yang begitu bercahaya di mata Kakashi.

Dengan diiringi musik sendu, Kakashi menerima buku tersebut diselingi tangis penuh keharuan.

"Arigatou~"

"Jangan lupa baca halaman 58, itu bagian favorit ku!"

Hening kemudian. Kakashi terbelalak mendengar penuturan anak sepolos Konohamaru. Tak biasanya seorang yang memiliki gelar jenius sepertinya belum bisa memahami makna yang terkandung dalam kalimat tersebut. Memaksa pria berambut perak itu berpikir untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hm. Ja-jadi, kau membacanya?"

"T-tidak! Tidak kok, Kakashi-sensei!" bantah Naruto dengan keringat dingin yang mulai muncul. Sakura hanya nyengir penuh kepalsuan.

"Kak Naruto tidak boleh bohong. Kakak kan lagi puasa, nanti batal loh~," ujar Konohamaru, masih dalam kepolosannya.

Kakashi terdiam.

"Kak Sasuke, kak Sakura, dan kak Shikamaru juga membacanya tadi."

Kakashi masih terdiam.

"Saat baca bersama tadi itu seru loh! Rugi kalau tidak ikut!"

Kakashi masih saja terdiam. Sedangkan para genin lainnya masih tak henti-hentinya nyengir. Tubuh Kakashi mulai oleng. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Sampai akhirnya…

_BRUK!_

_**-OWARI-**_

**A/N gaje nan gak penting:**

Nyahahahahah! Ancur banget dah fic ini. Padahal saya buatnya dalam waktu kurang lebih 2 jam. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah terlalu pendek? Ada typo? Mungkin iya. Harap maklum. Soalnya fic ini saya buat cuma ingin mengisi kejenuhan di hari-hari yang cukup membosankan ini.

Terinspirasi tiba-tiba saat membaca kata Icha-Icha Paradise.

Yoo~ jadi apakah kalian bersedia meninggalkan jejak a.k.a review pada fic ini? Bulan puasa loh, pahala nanti berlipat-lipat.

Yosh! Arigatou gozaimashitta bagi yang sudah membaca.^^


End file.
